


Cascade

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, FD has problems, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Real Events, Menstruation, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sick Stiles, This Is STUPID, period problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of being sidelined and wanting to be a part of all facets of Stiles' life, Derek offers to help Stiles during his next period.  </p><p>Derek... is in way over his head. </p><p>aka the completely candid and probably inappropriate menstruation au you never asked for and probably don't want, but shut up, I'm in pain, waaah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my period and everything is terrible. Usually I write really moody and terrible period poetry. Now I've written sterek. 
> 
> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> This is quick and dirty, written like.. now and completely unbeta'd. Don't judge me, you don't know my LIFE!! Seriously though... like, wat? Even.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright, honey bunch, see you in approximately 4 - 7 days!” Stiles says before hanging up. Derek bristles at the phone as he dreads the next few days without his boyfriend. Stiles is an omega and as such, gets periods. He’s old hat at it by now, but he never allows Derek anywhere near him during the first few days. He says he’s too moody, and will probably reek of blood and desperation and he doesn’t want to put Derek through that. Besides, it’s gross and he just wants to be alone. He has Lydia and Scott to help him out and he’s fine, really.

Derek hates it. He wants to be involved in every part of Stiles’ life, not just the good stuff. And goodness knows he’s been intimate with every part of Stiles’ body, what difference is a little blood going to make? He wants to be present at the birth of their first cub and cut the umbilical cord with his _teeth_ , he’s not afraid of a little bleeding.

“That was super intense, but I love it and I love you,” Stiles says after Derek gives him the speech complete with gnashing motions and flashing eyes. “Next time I’ll let Scott and Lydia have off and I’ll sub you in!” Stiles gives Derek a kiss before hopping off to god knows where and Derek grins triumphantly.

Lydia just watches him and rolls her eyes as Scott runs down the stairs and out the door howling, “I’m freeeee!!!”.

Derek ignores them both and goes to find a book on caring for omegas during menstruation. He’s going to be prepared.

 

* * *

Four weeks later.

* * *

 

“I’ve made a care package for you so make sure you familiarize yourself with everything in it.” Lydia says as she hands Derek a backpack. Derek scoffs at the bag. He’s brought over soothing music, some aromatherapy candles and massage oils. He’d be fine. Lydia doesn’t seem so impressed as she shoves the bag into Derek’s chest.

“I think I know how to take care of my mate, Lydia. Besides, I had two sisters and my dad was an omega.”

“You were way too young to deal with your dad’s period and you know female alpha period’s are different since they sire and don’t bear. Stop being such a knothead, I’m trying to help you!” Lydia says with a poke to Derek’s chest.

Derek, completely affronted, turns on his heels and starts up the stairs. “I’ll be fine, Lydia, go home.”

He enters Stiles’ bedroom to the pitiful site of the omega on the bed curled around a heating pad and bemoaning life. Derek knows he’s done good and starts part one of his plans. He goes and kisses Stiles on the forehead.

“Hey, hon. I went and got your pads and tampons like you asked and I thought maybe I could give you a mass-”

“Derek! What the hell are these?” Stiles says as he pulls out a box of generic liners from a plastic bag. They were lightdays? And tampons with cardboard applicators like you find in a public restroom? “Babe, where are the _Always_? I need the wings! Where are the wings, Derek? And for fuckssake, get the _Tampax Pearl_ with the super and the regular together. And is this… Derek, no!”

Stiles reaches into the bag and gingerly pulls out a bottle of store brand ibuprofen like it’s covered in shit. Stiles pinches his nose and exhales. After a moment he reaches over and grabs his boyfriend’s hands.

“Derek, sweetie?” Stiles starts. Derek stills himself. He read the books, he was strong and confident when he went into the store for the sanitary items. He respected his omega and wasn’t ashamed when the stupid cashier snickered at him. What could possibly be wrong?

“Yes, Stiles?” Derek asks as Stiles hasn’t said anything, but stares into his soul with warm sherry colored eyes.

“Look, maybe it’s my fault, okay? I put you in too soon and maybe I should have had Scott here for reinforcement, but hon? If you ever bring generic ibu in here again while I’m on my period, I’m going to fucking rip your fangs out. Go get me some Midol!” Stiles yells in Derek’s face before petulantly crossing his arms over his chest and then wincing and rubbing his tits.

Derek pulls his eyes away and sighs, “Stiles, general ibu is just fine. _Midol_ is a rip-off and these pads are what I was told to get. Also, I have some soothing music and I hear orgasms are a good way to help cramps.” Derek suggests with a wag of his eyebrows.

“I will burn your eyebrows to the ground.”

“Stiles!”

“Don’t talk to me about my period while I’m on my period you knothead piece of- _ahhh_!! Derek I love you, but you need to leave right now and get me some fucking Midol and I don’t care if it’s a rip-off, it works and I need it and some fucking chocolate and you volunteered for this and you’re supposed to be taking care of me and you’re a bad alpha, I said it! A _bad_ alpha, oh my god I don’t mean that, but you’re pissing me off, get out of-”

Derek doesn’t hear the rest because he’s running downstairs as Stiles has started crying and throwing things at him. Derek runs to the front door, tearing it open to see an impatient Lydia standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her toe on the ground.

“What did I tell you?” She asks, demanding an answer. Derek blanches.

“Okay, so maybe I’m a little out of my league.” he begrudgingly admits.

Lydia scoffs, “ _Pssht_ , you thought you would Pablo Neruda it with poetry readings in front of the fireplace and lower back rubs? Don’t be stupid, Derek, he’s bleeding and cramping and it doesn’t stop. He’s moody and emotional because his hormones are crazy and he feels undesirable. This isn’t about you, it’s about him. Don’t be a dick.”

“Fine! I have to go by the store and-”

“Use what’s in the bag, dillhole, that’s why I made it!” Lydia insists. Derek _finally_ retrieves the bag and opens it up to find everything that Stiles asked for. Derek sighs and gratefully looks at Lydia before scrunching his nose.

“ _Dillhole_? Isn’t that beneath you?”

“Well if the shoe fits.” Lydia says with a full body leer and a flip of her hair as she exits the house.

Derek regroups and heads back upstairs. Stiles kisses him silly and tries to apologize a million times as he shoves _Dove Treasures_ into his mouth. Derek holds him as he hums happily. Stiles hops up every hour or so to go to the bathroom and sometimes he walks funny or slowly because, “this uterine lining shit just bypasses the tampon _every fucking time_ , Derek! Like, what even is the fucking point?” To which Derek can’t comment so he doesn’t. He doesn’t seem to need to as Stiles is mainly using him as a sounding board.

“I wonder if period blood is sentient and seeks out the cool, breathable fabric of cotton and that’s why it so readily ruins my best boxers?”

“Derek, do you think I could invent a pad that was like my boxers and maybe trick the blood into thinking it was my boxers and it would stay where it was?”

“Lydia thinks having underwear just for your period is undignified, but the struggle is real, boo. I would never be able to sleep on my side.”

“So the reason I need _Always_ is because it like, sucks the blood in and then kind of crystalizes it? But it only works if for some reason it hasn’t flipped over while you were pulling your underwear up and stuck to your asshair which you don’t notice until you later pull your underwear down and it rips your asshair out _and_ you have a big spot on the back of your period undies.”

“Why is there always that one trickle of blood that always bypasses the pad completely, but ends up in a spot _right_ after your pad ends? Like, what even is that?”

"You know what the worst is? When you put your tampon in wrong and you know you have to take it out, but it's such a waste and it hurts, Derek. Not physically, but something more. It feels like failure."

And then there is period poetry? Derek groans as Stiles absentmindedly pats his chest.

“I made a haiku, Der.

 

 

 

> _Drip drop Drip drop Drip_
> 
> _Everything on the inside_
> 
> _Meets the world._

I call it _Cascade_ , what do you think?”

"Or this?

 

 

 

> _“_ _I think that I shall never feel_
> 
> _a sensation so odd or quite surreal_
> 
> _as slimy, bloody, little clots_
> 
> _Bypass my tampon and head towards my socks_ ”

“How about this one, bear? This is if I ever do slam poetry:

 

 

 

> _Cramps_
> 
> _Wal-dol, Midol, Pam-per-in_
> 
> _I cling to you as you fight,_
> 
> _the battle with in._
> 
> _My body it churns and it wrings itself out_
> 
> _acetaphetamin will come to my rescue_
> 
> _of this I have no doubt._
> 
> _OUCH! That was a doozy!_
> 
> _OUCH! I feel like such a floozy!_
> 
> _OOH! I can't zip my pants!_
> 
> _GRR! I've got a mean case of the rants!_
> 
> _But Midol, My Wal-dol, My Pam-per-in_
> 
> _Even if it's purely psychological_
> 
> _You keep my sanity within.._
> 
> _Reach._

Then he snaps and looks at Derek who only stares at him and nods obediently. Stiles grins, pleased with himself as he starts a version of Tracy Chapman’s _Fast Car_ entitled, “ _Fast Acting Midol”._

 

 

 

> “ _We’re gonna run off together, it’s my ticket to anywhere!”_

Derek considers the earbuds also in the bag.

“It’s such a weird feeling, Derek. Like, it doesn’t just slither out, but it like, skydives from my channel, like it’s leaping to get away from me. Why do my insides hate me so much? I swear I’ve only said nice things, I’m pretty body positive. And I know if I love something I should let it go, but I can’t help but feel a little offended, you know?”

"And forget about being able to cough or sneeze, it's impossible, Derek.  Just, scorched Earth if I try to cook with pepper, it's _insane_!"

"I don't feel anti omegist needing chocolate.  I hear there are antioxidants that help level out the mood shifts.  It's practically medicinal."

"Alphas are dicks all the time, but the first time an omega is a dick then they must be on our periods, and dammit even if we are that should be completely unreasonable, my own body is forcibly emancipating itself from me!  If that doesn't make you feel some type of way then nothing will."

"I know I yelled at you before, I did read this article about orgasms during your period.  Did you know that  _Corn Flakes_ were basically invented to crib masturbation?  It was thought that bland foods would lessen your libido-"

Derek uses the earbuds.

He shoves them in and put his hand over Stiles’ groin and drains some of the pain. It’s a dull, muted and consistent ache and he feels good relieving Stiles of the pressure, awed by how much the young omega has to endure on a monthly basis.

Stiles huddles back into Derek’s warm embrace, rumbling happily until he talks himself to sleep. Derek contentedly holds his mate and thinks of presents to get Lydia, and ways to get Scott back on the rotation.

The next month he's conveniently out of town.  

Scott calls him a _knothead dillhole_ the entire weekend as Stiles rambles.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uggh, give me some freaking Midol! And a werewolf to suck out the pain! Ugggh!!!!!
> 
> Umm, thanks for reading!? XPPP


End file.
